sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgil Sanders
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Untitled.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Main information |- | style="width:30%;" | Name | style="width:70%;" | Virgil Sanders |- |'Also known as:' | Beast, Emo Nightmare, Hot Topic, Sunshine, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance, Brad Pitt-iful, Negative Nancy, Doctor Gloom, Jack Smellington, Count Woe-laf, Jason Toddler, Jerky McJerk Face, Supreme Dark Overlord of Negative Commerce, Surly Temple, J. D-lightful, Marilyn Morose, Panic! at the Everywhere, Incredible Sulk, Charlie Frown, Robert Downer Jr. |- | Title: | Anxiety/Anxious Side |- |'Birthday/First Revealed:' |19th December 2016 |- |'Name Revealed:' |15th July 2017 “Accepting Anxiety Pt.2” |- | Associated with: | Fear, insecurity, instinct, reflex, concern, caution, paranoia, existentialism, cynicism |- | Likes: | My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, Gorrilaz, Tumblr, MySpace, Disney, Green day, Fall Out Boy, ’emo bands’ in general, ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’. |- | Dislikes: | Being the center of attention |- | Logs: | 2016= Taking on ANXIETY with Lilly Singh!! (First appearance)'' |-|2017= A New Year of LYING to Myself...in SONG! The Dark Side of Disney! I'M IN A DISNEY SHOW!! Alone on VALENTINE'S DAY! Losing My Motivation My Personality Q&A Am I ORIGINAL? My NEGATIVE Thinking Growing Up Making Some Changes! Becoming a CARTOON! ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good? Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!) MOVING ON, Part 1/2: Exploring Nostalgia MOVING ON, Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS! |-|2018= Can LYING Be Good?? |} Virgil (known as Anxiety in the earlier episodes) is Thomas Sanders' fourth and long persumed to be final Side. He represents Thomas' anxiety, and also caution, vigilance and his fight-or-flight reflex. Unlike most Sides, he takes on a more obviously dark appearance and character. Physical Appearance Former From Virgil's first episode to Fitting In, he wore a black t-shirt, with a black plaid hooded jacket over the top (unzipped). He also wore black jeans and black shoes (only shown in his first episode). He had messy black eyeliner that was smudged around his eyes. Virgil also generally has his bangs down in front of his eyes. Current From Fitting In to present, Virgil wears a custom made black hooded jacket (unzipped), with purple-and-black plaid patches sewn on. His Storm Cloud logo is found on the left breast. He wears a purple dyed, long sleeve t-shirt and black jeans. Representation Virgil represents Thomas's anxiety and caution. He is dark and "angsty" and is the counterpart to Roman, Thomas's creativity. He is the voice of reason, much like Logan, but does not attempt to solve the problems he sees in the same ways Logan does. He represents all of Thomas's fear, edginess, and overall dark nature. Virgil is a self-deprecating emo (implied by Roman and Virgil himself), and has gone through the most development from being an antagonist in the early episodes he appeared in to a normal side that regularly appears as a main character to represent Thomas gradually becoming comfortable with his anxiety. People also theorise that he may have started as a ’dark side’ to explain his dark appearance and attitude. Characteristics Virgil has a notable pessimistic personality. His tendency is always to adopt the most negative interpretation, or to imagine the worst outcome of any situation. In many cases, this appears to be a confidence issue, and he is simply trying to avoid setting Thomas up for disappointment. Sometimes, the other Sides (especially Roman) find his attitude a bit annoying, while others (like Patton) take the opportunity to offer him encouragement. His negative outlook is also often employed for comedic purposes ('You tried, you failed, let's go to sleep'). He finds that he does not fit within a specific Hogwarts House, unlike the other sides and Thomas. This was specified in the video Fitting In where in they all went through the different facet's personality traits and what they do, due to Virgil being uncomfortable with his place in the group. Room Virgil's Room is described as 'the corner of Thomas' mind to enhance his Anxiety.' The room also has a negative effect on the Sides, causing 'their main functions to work to drive Thomas far over to the other end of that Yerkes-Dodson curve.' It is the first ‘Room’ to be shown, and is based the exact location that Thomas is at, however the said location living room is decorated in darker decorations. There is a Cobweb, behind Logic’s (Logan’s) side; a spider covered curtain, or as Patton refers to ‘Creepy Crawly Death Dealers’ covered curtain behind spot; a poster of The Nightmare Before Christmas and a stripy lamp behind Roman. Etymology Virgil's name was stated to be of Latin origin and means 'protector'. Joan had also stated that they wanted Virgil's name to "fit with Roman someway" and there was a Roman poet named Virgil. It has been confirmed they made allusions to the fact Virgil was a poet and derived the name from 'vigil' too. The poet was also a character in the story "Dante's Inferno" who assisted Dante out of the underworld (much like what happens in Accepting Anxiety Part 2). It can also mean 'strong' or 'flourishing'. Relationships Roman Virgil's relationship with Roman is a bit of a rocky one; they almost always are at odds, the only time they're on the same side in a video (before the Accepting Anxiety arc) is during the Growing Up video, in which what Anxiety suggests is shoved to the side eventually. They slowly seem to be patching this up, however, as Roman is attempting to lessen the insults and Virgil does notice this. Patton Virgil seems to get along with Patton the best of all the other sides, stating that Patton is “a funny guy” in Accepting Anxiety Part 2. Patton cares a lot about Virgil. Logan Virgil and Logan have in common that they both see the more “realistic” side of life, although they had several discussions, most notably in the [https://youtu.be/m-z0Q8Y9rLI My NEGATIVE Thinking] video. In this video, Virgil insults Logan several times, and at the end, he acts surprised when Logan compliments him on the debate, saying that “I thought you didn’t like me.” Deceit Virgil is already suspicious throughout the rest of the video, but at the point where we as the audience are meant to notice something's up when Virgil knows for sure that it's Deceit but doesn't make an effort to say it, likely because he knows what will happen if he tries. Trivia * Virgil's favorite color is purple. * Virgil is the only one whose introductory video did not feature two other Sides, but rather one other. * Virgil's eye shadow was originally eyeliner that Thomas smudged underneath his eyes. ** When it came to the Accepting Anxiety arc, the crew wanted to apply shading on the Sides as a gradual effect, but eyeliner made that difficult. They decided to switch to eye shadow which Talyn applied, and that became part of Virgil's looks. * Since Virgil's name is a direct reference to the poet of the same name, it has technically been spelled wrong all the time. * In the Q and A, it has been established Virgil would wield Water. In fact, he shares a lot of things with the physical element of water, as well as its astrological personality. * Virgil does not “rise up” like the other sides do. It is something you wouldn’t notice unless you really re-watch the episodes. In the episode Moving On 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup Virgil says, “Woah, that was new for me. I’ve never done that whole rising up thing.” It is also notable that in the episode ''Can Lying Be Good??, ''the new character introduced, Deceit, does not rise up. When he shows up disguised as Patton in the beginning of the video, Thomas yelps ("PAPA'S IN THE HOUSE!") and says, “Hey there Patton, I didn’t see you rise up there.” Category:Sanders Sides